Jin and the Props of Maraqua!
by ACWood
Summary: Jin gets props from games and movies! The plot thickens and the two sides of the story unfold: One with the "heroes" Hwoarang, Julia, and ling. The other with Jin and his insane daily activities and all... R&R!!!!
1. The insanity begins

A/N:   
This is actually a humor fic that I wrote! (Whoo Hoo!)  
Not to say that I'm a stealer, but my other humor was the  
works of my friends. So anywayz, this is about Jin and how   
he just has all these props from other movies and crap it was  
something i thought up while in the shower so i question it's   
quality. Enjoy!  
  
Date: November 18, 2002  
"Humm..." hummed Forrest Law as he opened his hands and raised both palms to the ceiling.  
he was wearing that gay, Bruce Lee imatating, yellow jumpsuit and was sitting indian style  
on the glossy wooden floor of jin's huge training dojo. The crowd that had turned up to watch  
the fight was silent with outrage.  
  
"Uh...Law?" jin inquired from a few feet away.  
  
"Give him a MINUTE!" Forrest's father, Marshall hissed.  
  
"This...Is a...timed fight, Law."  
  
"O Shite! Why did not you tell me of dis information, Kazama Jin!?"   
Forrest said, springing up into his stupid bouncy fighting stance.  
  
The crowd cheered and wine glasses clinked. which was odd because no one was drinking wine.  
In fact, all the people there had never heard of wine at all. Why? You ask? Because i said so.  
  
"You can do it!" Rob Schnieder called from up front.  
  
Law nodded and flicked his nose a few time with his thumbs, just cuz he thinks it's cool.  
  
jin shook his dumbfoundedness off and returned to his fighting stance.   
Ling and 3 other girls sighed  
and fainted on the ground. Then they started...twitching...  
  
Law went to raise his leg to kick the bloddy poo out of Jin when BUZZ!   
The bell rang and the match was over.  
  
"Good fight Jin!" Said Forrest as he stode past jin and some person handed him a towel.  
  
"But..." jin breathed and turned around.  
  
Law slapped Jin's bum and said: "You won!"  
  
Jin recoiled in disgust. "Law!" He yelled.  
  
"What?!" Lei Wulong said, walking up to jin with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Jin put his hands on his hips. "I said LAW. Not Lei, Lei.  
  
"Oh."  
***  
Date: November 19,2002  
"Ow! So yeah, that's what OW! Happened." jin said.  
  
"Sorry honey, but you know it always hurts a little." Jun Said  
  
"Are you almost finished? Aii!"  
"Yes. Just one minute... Okay! You're done!"  
"Cool! Thanks Mommy! uh...Mother..."  
Jin stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, So-" Kazuya began, but stopped abruptly. jin looked at him innocently.  
  
Kazuya stared at the dark rows of corn uh... hair, on Jin's head.  
  
Kazuya shook his head and returned to pouring himself some chocolate margaritas.  
  
"What?" Jin asked.  
  
"Just go get dressed for school."  
  
"I am." jin said. He was wearing his red flamed GI out-fit. Complete with his trademark Rhine-stoned gloves.  
  
"ooo kay..." Kazuya said. He took a big swig of his chocolate margiritas.  
  
"Dad, it's 7:45 AM."  
  
"Oh!" Kazuya spat out the margaritas.  
  
"Well I'm gonna head out!" Jin called from the front door.  
  
"Wha! How did you get over there so fast?!" Kazuya yelled.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Uh nothing... just go." Kazuya went to the cupboard and got out some Vicadin.  
  
"K!" called Jin.  
  
Jin opened the door and walked out. Then he began to laugh. He had ran o the door real fast when Kazuya  
wasn't looking so he would be confused!  
  
"Ha Ha HA HA!" Jin Bellowed.  
  
"oooh yeah, real good one, Jin." I say sarcastically.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"nobody."  
  
"Well you have to be somebody! I see you! And man, do i like what I see..."  
  
"Oh you do, huh?" I say. I walk up to Jin and run my finger under his chin.  
  
I realize that I still am writhing this as it's happening and look at the readers.  
  
"Uh... hang on."  
  
I whisper something in Jin's ear and grab his butt.  
  
Jin squeals and nods his head.  
  
I then turn and walk off.  
  
"O crap!" Jin said, looking at his watch. It read 7:55 AM.  
"School starts at 8:00! I'll never make that 200000 miles!  
  
  
  
A/N: *looks guiltily at readers* what?! Jin's HOT! I had to do it! Don'y patronize me! Well... Tell   
me how you like the story so i can decide if i still want to write it okay? I think I want 5 reviews  
And yes they van be froom one person. :) 


	2. Cameos and more cameos!

*************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: This is the second chapter and so you must have read the first chapter   
in order to have gotten to this.  
otherwise you just are weird and like to read things backwards.   
  
Disclaimer: I forgot about that in the last chapter but here it is now so, no harm done:  
I DISCLAIM!!!  
  
  
Where we last left off...  
  
"O crap!" Jin said, looking at his watch. It read 7:55 AM.  
"School starts at 8:00! I'll never make that 200000 miles!"  
  
"But wait." Jin said, stroking his chin. "I guess it couldn't hurt this one last time..."  
  
Jin pushed in a little yellow button on the left side of his watch. A wave of blue electricity   
looking stuff swept over all the land. And Jin began to walk to school. If it was still in real time,  
Jin would have been walking for 2 weeks straight to get to school. But it wasn't in real time...  
(Bum bum BUM...)  
  
Jin walked into the school and looked at the red digital clock on the wall by the door. It read  
7:58 AM.   
(BUM BUM BUM!!!...)  
  
Jin made his way to his locker and felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Hey." The perp said. Jin turned around. "What?" Jin said, utterly appalled at this maniac shoulder grabber.  
"Hey!" Jesse Bradford said. "Calm down! I just would appreciate it if I could have my watch back."  
"What watch?" Jin said, quickly hiding his left wrist behind his back.  
"That one." Jesse said, pointing to jin's RIGHT wrist. "Dammmotherfugger..." Jin muttered, undoing the wristband   
and handing the watch to Jesse.  
  
"whadayoosaytome?" Jesse said.  
"Nothing, sir!" Jin said, saluting Jesse.  
"You bein smart, boy?"  
  
"Sir, no, Sir!" Jin said.  
  
"Right, that's it." Jesse pimp slapped Jin's *rugged, handsome, perfect* face.  
Jin held his cheek and wailed: "Oh man! That h-h-hurts!"  
  
"Hey! What did I say?! Don't be smart!"  
  
"You just ASKED me if I was being smart! You didn't advise against it!"  
  
Jesse, realizing the mistake, puts his arm around Jin. "Sorry man. will you forgive me?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I'll make it up to you..." Jesse said, putting his hand on Jin's chest.  
  
"Hey man!" Jin said, slapping the hand away. "My swing don't...swing...that way! And even if   
you were a girl I would still say no because I already have a girl." Jin looks at me and winks.  
  
I blow him a kiss and wink back at him as well.  
  
"Well fine!" Jesse says, and starts tearing up.  
  
"Hey, man, don't do that. cuz then your gonna get me goin and... WHAAAA!"  
  
Jin and Jesse embraced in a sobbing hug. By now a whole crowd of around 7,000 people  
gathered in the front of the school and inside the front doors,   
watching and also getting teary eyed.  
  
Hwoarang, (also a hottie,) ran up to the two blubbering men and wrapped his   
arms around them too, also crying.  
  
Jin and Jesse stop crying and push away each other and Hwoarang.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Jesse spat at Hwoarang disgustedly.  
  
"Well *sniff* you g-guys were crying and..."  
  
"Well that's hardly an excuse to hug us!" Jesse bellowed.  
  
"Yeah Hwoarang! We're not gay." Jin said like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Hwoarang scowled. "Well I thought JIN was, at least!"  
  
"No way! And I'll even prove it!" Jin said indignantly.   
He walked over to a door labeled: Girls' showers  
  
Everyone in the crowd gasped as they got the idea, except for Rob Schneider, who yelled:  
"Yah! Gay boy! You can do it!"  
  
Jin yelled: "Yeah!" and then when he replayed what Rob said in his head, walked over to him and  
Performed a lightning uppercut on his ass.  
  
Jin walked back to the ominous door and put his hand in his pocket.  
  
The crowed gasped again.  
  
Jin pulled out a gold ring from the pocket.  
  
the crowed sighed.  
  
"What did you THINK it was gonna be?" Jin asked.  
  
The crowed shrugged.  
  
Jin shook his head and went to slip on the ring.  
  
Someone grabbed Jin's hand with the ring in it and Jin looked up.  
  
"That's MY ring." Elijah Wood said angrily.  
  
"Dammit!" Jin yelled and handed over the ring.  
  
"Why are you taking things out of movies?" Hwoarang asked.  
  
Jin put his hands on his hips and swung his head.  
"Cuz!" He said.  
  
"Well don't take my damn ring again or I'll sick Gandalf on yo ass!" Elijah threatened.  
  
"Sorry sir!" Jin said, and cowered in fear.  
  
Elijah rolled his eyes at Jesse.  
  
"Can you believe this guy?"   
  
Jesse shrugged. Then the two of them walk out the front doors of the school.  
  
"How did you get all that stuff anyway?" Hwoarang asked.  
  
"I'm the almighty JIN KAZAMA! I can do and get whatever I want!" Jin bellowed.  
  
"Okay." Hwoarang said with satisfaction. then he turned down the now empty corridor and went into a  
classroom.  
  
"Man..." Jin said. "I don't WANNA be here! I wanna go home! But I don't wanna   
WALK all the way home AGAIN."  
  
How will Jin get home?  
  
Will he make it home?  
  
Will he change his mind?  
  
Where did the crowd leave that fast?  
  
What's with all the cameos?  
  
What will be Jin's next prop?  
  
What or where is Maraqua?  
  
All these questions will (probably) be answered (if I feel like it) in the next chapter!!!!  
  
Now Jin wants to say some things to all the people:  
"Even though I didn't get to prove it, I'm really NOT gay. REALLY!   
I will prove it someday! Someday!"  
  
Me: okay Jin, we believe you.  
Jin: I'm not!  
Me: OKAY! We DO believe you! Besides, I KNOW your not...  
Jin: O I bet you do...  
Me: (giggling) JIN! Wait till after I'm finished!  
Jin: No... now...  
Me: Okay folks! (Jin!) That's (Stop!) all! Tune in next time! (JIN!)  
  
A/N: Why do you need an author's note? Didn't you get your fill by the above profanity!  
Okay! If you insist: I want to thank my brain for working enough for me to produce this. And I love you all. And REVIEW! Because this time I want SIX reviews before I'll post the next chapter.   
(Which is not yet written in any way, shape, or form. GADS! )  
  
End O' chapter dos!  
******************************************************************************************************************************** 


	3. Hooded figure guy

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay this is the THIRD installment   
of my workings and twistings   
and writings of Jin and his goofy/hot/irresistable self.   
Uh me thinks this chapter is a real   
milestone because we meet the mysterious "hooded figure" in the end.  
I think it's the shortest chapter. (Thank God) but it's also pretty funny.  
u guys need to review more! I appreciate all my loyal and happy fans that I have   
but ima greedy hoe. And i want more.  
  
Now on with the wonderous story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jin stood in the middle of the hall and watched the back of Hwoarang's head as it  
turned and went into the classroom.  
  
"Aww....I....Don't....Wanna go to school!" Jin said as he turned around and banged his head on his  
locker.  
" I'm gonna go home."  
  
"Jesus..." Said me.  
  
"What!" Jin called at me with exasperation dripping off his voice.  
  
"Why did you take WEEKS to get to school, only to discover that: O my god! I don't WANNA!?"  
  
Jin glares at me. "Well... SHOVE OFF!"  
  
I glare back at him. "You!"  
  
"Fine." Jin says pompously, and pulls out his Firebolt broom stick from his locker.  
  
"Sexy little bastard..." I mutter.  
  
"What was that?!" Jin calls suspiciously as he mounts his broom.  
  
"Nothing." I say, and flip through some pages.  
  
"Hot little bitch..." He mutters.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"I said DJ's donuts!" (It's a real place, ya know.)  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
Jin kicks off the ground and his broom soars up about 50 feet in the air.  
  
He starts flying around because he can't remember in which direction his house is.  
  
"Hey... Who's that?" Jin says as he spots his friends: Ling, Julia, and Hwoarang   
sitting on a dart bus bench.  
  
"Guess they're skippin' school too..." He concluded and swung his broom back in the direction of the school.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jin called cheerily as he landed in front of them.  
  
"Hi Jin!" they all called back.  
  
"What are ya'll doin here?"  
  
"School let out early..." Ling said.  
  
"Sweet! it DID!? I thought you guys were skipping and wanted me to come too." Hwoarang said.  
  
"Didn't you realize anything when the crowd in the hall left that fast? And then you walked into that  
empty classroom?" Julia asked.  
  
"Uhh... OH! So THAT'S where they went! Hey Jin! The people left that fast coz   
school got out early!" Hwoarang said happily.  
  
"Did you come up with that all by yourself?!" Jin said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey!" Hwoarang yelled, trying to change the subject. "Where did you get that broom?"  
  
"Maraua." Jin said, then mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Where's THAT?!" Everyone yelled.  
  
Jin shrugged."Uh... What? What's what?"  
  
"Maraqua." Ling 'reminded' Jin.  
  
"Oh... Well... I don't know."  
  
"Well THAT'S helpful..." Hwoarang muttered.  
  
"Well don't ask ME! SHE made it up!" Jin said, pointing at me.  
  
"Who's she?" Hwaorang asked.  
"THE AUTHOR!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Oh... well Mar-ra-kwa sounds stupid."  
  
"Hey! Who asked you? ASS PILOT!" Jin yelled.  
  
"Ooh. Is wittle Jinny-cakes takin up for his girlfwend?" Hwoarang asked in a little baby voice.  
  
"Yes." Jin said plainly.  
  
"Damn! I wanted me a peice of THAT real quick..."  
  
I blush and wave at Hwoarang.  
  
"What the HELL!?" Jin yelled.  
  
"Sorry..." I mutter.  
  
"Ya know, I think we ought to break up, ACWood!" Jin says angrily.  
  
*GASP!* from everyone INcluding me and EXcluding Jin.  
  
"If that's the way you want it." I say sadly, getting teary eyed.  
  
"How can you say that!?" Jin whined. "I love you!"  
  
I burst into tear and run to Jin. "I love you too!"  
  
Ling and Julia cup their hands and sigh at how sweet Jin and I look.  
Hwoarang scowels and looks at the ground again.  
  
I go back to MY world... for now.  
  
(A/N: Have you noticed no one has come to reclaim Jin's newest prop? Well it's  
because there is more than one Firebolt and Jin broke into Gringotts, stole some  
money and went and bought his OWN broom! Good boy, Jin! sorta...)  
  
"What were we talking about?" Jin asked stupidly.  
  
"Maraqua." I whisper to all of them.  
  
"Maraqua!" Hwoarang yells out.  
  
Everyone rolls their eyes.  
  
"Would you all like to go there?"  
  
"YES! YES! Take us!" They all yell.  
  
"Okay! Geeze... Calm down. I'll take you if you all..."  
  
"Oh NO." They groan.  
  
"Fine. I'LL just go back to Maraqua and steal-uh- BUY something else." Jin says pompously.  
  
"No!" Julia says. "We'll... Do it." She sighs.  
  
"Yipee!" Jin yells and starts jumping up and down on his broom.  
  
"Okay, not if you're going to do THAT." Ling says, standing up.  
  
The four Tekken fighters take their positions.  
  
I run out and place a silver boom box on the bus bench.  
  
"Ready!" Jin calls to me.  
  
"Ready..." the others groan.  
  
I press play on the box and the beat begins:  
  
I know I may be young... but...I've got feelins' too... And I need to do...  
What I feel like doin'...So let me go. And just listen.  
  
They all begin shimme-ing and skaking to the beat and then Jin yells:  
"ONE TWO THREE GO!"  
  
Music: Baby! Don't you wanna...dance up on me. To another time and place.  
  
They all do that weird belly thing a few times.  
  
Music: I'm a slaaave... For you!"  
  
Jin gets on his hands and knees and crawls under their legs simultainiously.  
  
Music: Like that...  
  
I run over and take the boom box.  
  
"Oh thank GOD it's over!" Hwoarang says.  
  
"O please! You helped Jin make that up!" Ling cries.  
  
"Shut up! That werz FUN!" Jin chirps.  
  
"Great! NOW will you take us to Maraqua?" Julia says.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"JIN!" Everyone yells.  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Tonight's pizza night. C-ya!"  
  
Jin climbs back onto his Firebolt and zooms off into the...day.  
  
"Dammit! I KNEW he was lying!" Ling says.  
  
"Oh well. That dance IS fun..." Hwoarang declares.  
  
The girls look at him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Julia rolls her eyes and smaks Hwoarang upside the head.  
  
"Thanks... I needed that..." Said Hwoarang, still secretly liking the routine.  
  
"Maybe he'll take us some other day..." Ling sighed.  
  
"Hey! Where the hell is our bus?!" Hwoarang asks suddenly.  
  
"Did we miss it?" Julia asks.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"But we were right HERE!" Ling says.  
  
"Oh. It must have came when Jin had us all on the ground during the rountine and-"  
  
"Yes! We know!" Julia says, then shudders.  
  
"Oh Well. I guess We oughta walk home." Ling says.  
  
"OR." A hooded figure says.  
  
Hwoarang screams like a monkey and jumps in Julia's arms. She drops him.  
  
"Or what?" Ling asks.  
  
"OR..."  
  
"Or what?!" Julia asks.  
  
"OR!!!" The hooded figure cries.  
  
"Or what?" Hwoarang cries, thinking it's a game and he's winning.  
  
"ORrr...." the figure says, then falls forward and the three run to him.  
  
"Are you okay?!" Ling asks.  
  
Uhm... I think... NOW would be an EXCELLENT time to end this chappie!  
  
Cherry-o!  
  
(A/N: So how is it? i knoe! I knoe! It's short like a minx cat's tail,but hey! i promise a real   
juicy one next! BYE!) 


	4. Linkin Park makes a cameo! I love them!

Jin and the Props of Maraqua: Chapter quatro! (That's "four" for all you non-hispanic fokes out there... Like myself...)  
  
Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM! stop buggin my about that!!! One day I'm just gonna say I own Tekken and see if anyone cares! But... not today... hee hee  
  
(A/N: I know that the last chapters of the story have been in novel format but I just think that for humor, script format would be easier to deal with. I've been having this stupid problem with tense and everything so I shall just make it like this from now on I guess.  
Also, from now on when I say I'm giving up on a story, I'm probably not. I just kinda get stuck sometimes, but now I have all if not most of the plot for this fic planned out but I think improvising should be part of humor too so... *lolls head* that's what ima do. ^_^  
Enjoy my dumb story! { no, really. It is dumb. It is hella dumb. *nods*})  
  
Julia: Should we call the police? *looks at Hooded Figure cautiously* or maybe an ambulance? He looks messed up...  
  
Voice: No...  
  
Hwoarang: what the hell was that?!  
  
Ling: Uh... someone said 'No'.  
  
Hwoarang: *grabs his chest* Oh, my ticker.  
  
Ling: *rolls eyes*  
  
Voice: Hello!  
  
Julia: Who's talking?  
  
Voice: Me...  
  
Julia: who's 'me'?  
  
Voice: On the ground...  
  
All but Voice: What?  
  
Voice: The guy on the ground...!  
  
Hwoarang: Whozawhatsit?!  
  
Voice: *Stands up to reveal himself as the hooded figure (HF)* ME!  
  
All but HF: Oh....  
  
HF: So....  
  
Hwoarang: *Suspiciously* So what?  
  
HF: So, you want to go to Maraqua...?  
  
All but HF: You KNOW where Maraqua is?!  
  
HF: Yes...And I can take you there.  
  
All but HF: You CAN?!  
  
HF: *sigh* Godammit! Is there a friggen echo in here or somethin'?  
  
All but HF: Sorry... *looks at ground*  
  
HF: YES! I CAN take you to Maraqua.  
  
Hwoarang: *In faux British accent* Well, what the bloody hell are we STANDIN' AROUND   
for?!  
  
*Everyone looks at Hwoarang*  
  
Ling: Why do we even hang out with you? *rolls eyes*  
  
Hwoarang: Coz I'm a fuckin' FOX, mate!  
Ling and Julia: Oh yeah.... *looks Hwoarang up and down while he obligingly posses for them*  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah baby! *dancing and singing* I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my hair, too sexy for my UN-DER-WEAR!  
  
Ling and Julia: *drool*  
  
Hwoarang: I'm too sexy for Tekken. I should have my OWN game! It should be called The HWO-RANG GAME!  
  
Ling and Julia: :/  
  
Hwoarang: I'm too sexy for my bitches, too sexy for my hoes, too sexy to wear PAN-TY-HOSE!  
  
Ling and Julia: -_- *sigh*  
  
HF: ANYWHOOZE!--I will take you to Maraqua if...  
  
Julia: Not you too!  
  
HF: No! No! heh heh no... I am in need of good company. A... FELLOWSHIP, if you will....  
  
Ling: Proceed...   
  
HF: For, you see... *Sits down and throws back his cloak to reveal that he has no legs, but has wooden stakes rammed up into the blood-caked stumps* (A/N: Eww... sorry.)  
  
Julia and Ling: Aw! *shield their faces*  
  
Hwoarang: *stands there for a moment and then looks at HF's "legs"*  
Oh my go- *puts the back of his hand on his forehead and faints*  
  
HF: And... *HF yanks out the stakes* Those things hella hurt.  
  
Ling: *faints*  
  
Julia: We can help you to Maraqua. You can be our guide, but... Why do you want to go there?  
  
HF: *sighs wistfully* It is my home. *glares and starts yelling* But someone has been misusing it!!! *Shakes fist*  
  
Julia: How?  
  
HF: Gather up your friends. We shall go to Wal-Mart and get some provisions. We will chat about it there...  
  
~~~ Time change to the Mishima mansion... where all your dreams come true! Err--I mean, get crushed!~~~  
  
Jun: Hi Jin! Welcome home! ^_^  
  
Jin: *hugs Jun* Hey mom!  
  
Combot: How-was-your day,-Jin-Kaz-ama?  
  
Jin: *jumps back a few steps* What the hell is that?!  
  
Uncle Lee: *swaggers* That's my new invention. Aren't I some kind of silver-haired genius? *laughs*  
  
Jin: O_O  
  
Jun: Jin, don't say that word.  
  
Jin: What word?  
  
Jun: You know what word.  
  
Jin: What?!  
  
Jun: You know!  
  
Jin: Eh?!  
  
Jun: Jin-  
  
Jin: What the hell?  
  
Jun: JIN! DON'T SAY HELL GODAMMIT!  
  
Jin: *cowers* Ok, mommy.  
  
Kazuya: *In his favorite maroon chair, reading a newspaper* Heh heh... That's my woman... heh yes indeed...  
  
Jun: *Walks over to Kazuya's chair and pulls out a magazine titled "Beer Chugs and Big Jugs" from in front of the newspaper*  
  
Kazuya: Heh heh... How'd that get in there... *weak smile*  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
Jun: Uh-huh *throws magazine away*  
  
Garbage can: Thank you!  
  
Jin: Mom, when's dinner?  
  
Jun: Oh shit! I forgot to start dinner!  
  
Jin: *gasp* Mom!  
  
Jun: What?  
  
Uncle Lee: We can always order out! ^_^  
  
Everyone: Yay! Good idea, Uncle Lee! ^_^  
  
Heihachi: No! I'm makin' dinner! BAD idea, Uncle Lee!  
  
Uncle Lee: Wait wait wait. Why does everyone call me 'Uncle Lee'? I'm only JIN'S uncle and I'm not even REALLY his!  
  
Everyone: *points at me*  
  
Me: Uh... You're Uncle Lee! ^_^  
  
Uncle Lee: Please... I'd rather be called Silver-Whip or something...  
  
Everyone: Ok, Silver-whip!  
  
Heihachi: The day we call my son 'Silver-Whip' is the day I turn 70!  
  
Kazuya: You're 75, dumbass  
  
Heihachi: I know! You're five years late! *laughs then goes back into the kitchen* And I'm not a dumbass!  
  
Jun: O_O Ok. That was too much cussing for me, I'm outta here.  
  
Jin: No mom! *sighs* My day couldn't POSSIBLY get any worse!  
  
Jun: Oh yes it could, honey! Look who's staying for dinner! ^_^  
  
Ling Xiaoyu( Don't ask me why she's here. I just don't know): Hey Jinny-Poo!  
  
Jin: *Falls on knee dramatically* Noooooooooooooooooo!  
  
~~~Back with the less important people~~~  
  
* The crew is at the Wal-Mart and they are getting their things checked out by the cashier, who's name is Chester*  
  
HF: So... You want to know all about my home, Maraqua...   
  
Ling Hwoarang and Julia: Yes.  
  
Chester: Maraqua eh? I have been there many times, but in the end, it doesn't even matter...  
  
Hwoarang: You've been to Maraqua there uh, *flicks Chester's name tag* Chester?  
  
Chester: *glares at Hwoarang* I wanna be in another place, I hate when you say you don't understand.  
  
Hwoarang: *backs up and puts his hands up in surrender* Hey, I understand, no need to get mad. What did you do in Maraqua?  
  
Chester: I watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night, shining with the light from the sun but the sun doesn't give light to the moon assuming the moon's gonna owe it one.  
  
Hwoarang: *looks warily at Chester* ...Oh...  
  
Chester: By the way, your total is $49.95.  
  
HF: *whips out checkbook* Ok. Uhm.. What's the date?  
  
Chester: This is my December.  
  
HF: ?!?  
  
Ling: *looks warily at Chester* Uhm-It's march 15, sir.  
  
HF:...Ok... *looks warily at Chester*  
  
Julia: *looks warily at Chester* Are we finished yet?  
  
HF: Y-yeah.. Let's go. *grabs bags*  
  
Chester: *Staring at Hwoarang* What are you looking at, Orange Boy?  
  
Orange Boy: I know you! *points stupidly at Chester*  
  
Chester: No, no you don't Orange Boy. You don't know me. Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you out of the frame and puts your name to shame. Cover up your face, you can't run the race, the pace is too fast. You just won't last.  
  
Orange Boy: O_O You're that goof from Linkin Park! That nerdy-ass-white boy!  
  
Chester: I used to be in that band that this fool refers to as "Linkin Park". But I quit hanging out with those insolent fiends I used to call "band mates" and "friends".  
  
Hwoarang: Why? You're music was half decent.  
  
Chester: I wanna end up somewhere I belong.  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
ACWood: Alright Chester. That's enough  
  
Chester: No! *backs up into the cash register* What are you doing here!?  
  
ACWood: *walking slowly toward Chester* We're going to bring you back now Chester. Back with the guys, ok?  
  
Chester: Guys? What guys?  
  
ACWood: Only the most fantabulous, wonderful, dazzling, incredible, hypnotically splendiferous band in the world: *Deep breath* Linkin Park.  
  
Chester: No! Not those idiots! Leave me alone!  
  
Joe: Chester, c'mon, man. come here.  
  
Chester: Never!  
  
Mike: Yeah. Come with us. You know what'll happen if you don't.  
  
Chester: *shakes head quickly* No!  
  
Phoenix: *leans over to Brad and whispers* Man, I knew we shouldn't have fed him those damn mushrooms! It's all our fault.  
  
Brad: *removes headphones* Whaaat?  
  
Phoenix: -_-  
  
Mike: *whips out taser* Chester, I have it. *turns taser on*  
  
Taser: Buzzzzzzig!  
  
ACWood: Chester, don't make him do it!  
  
Chester: *indignant* He can try his best! I will never go back!  
  
Mike: ok! * shoves taser onto Chester's upper arm*  
  
Taser: Blizzzzz!!! Crackle!  
  
Chester: Aaaaaah! *falls on the ground*  
  
Joe: *wheels in a dolly* Load him up guys!  
  
*Phoenix and Brad load up Chester on the dolly while Mike stands by with the taser, just in case...*  
  
Chester: Mommy? Where are you, Mommy? I can't see? *tongue hangs out*  
  
ACWood: *sigh* Chester, I'm sorry it had to come to this...  
  
Joe: It'll be ok. NO ONE will give him anything anymore, will they?  
  
Phoenix and Brad: *whistles*  
  
ACWood: Well, bye guys!  
  
Linkin Park, minus the out-cold Chester: Bye!  
  
ACWood: Hey, wait a minute... *thinks* Rob didn't say anything!  
  
Rob: *shrugs*  
  
ACWood: You'll get a larger cameo next time, buddy.  
  
Rob: *shrugs then follows the rest out the front doors*  
  
Wal-Mart Security System: Beep Beep! You have activated the Wal-Mart Security System, please step back into the store.  
  
Linkin Park: Run! *runs out the door*  
  
Chester: Nyah! Nyah! NYAH!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
ACWood: Well, that was... interesting... *cough* Hwoarang! I need to speak with you!  
  
Hwoarang: Whatssup, Boss?  
  
ACWood: *smacks Hwoarang upside the head*  
  
Hwoarang: OW! What the fuck?!  
  
ACWood: No f-words! *smacks him again*  
  
Hwoarang: Why are you hitting me?!  
  
ACWood: Well, I must punish you for all the Chester/Linkin Park bashing that you did.  
  
Hwoarang: I did no such thing!  
  
ACWood: *smacks Hwoarang* Yes you did. Do you still deny it?!  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah!  
  
ACWood's hand: *smacks Hwoarang*  
  
Hwoarang: Ow!  
  
ACWood: Ya know, we could go on ALL day. Shut up you Linkin Park bashing fool!  
  
Hwoarang: You made me!  
  
ACWood: ... *shifts eyes* So! *smacks Hwoarang*  
  
Hwoarang: Damn you!  
  
ACWood: Mwahahaahhahahahahaha!!!  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
ACWood: Oh shut up! I'M not crazy! *runs off screaming "Mary Had a Little Lamb"*  
  
Ling: Okay! Since ACWood has apparently gone crazy, due to lack of internet, I shall be the one ending this chapter.  
  
Ling: *ends chapter*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jin: Okay, ACWood. It's time for us to make out. *grin*  
  
ACWood:....  
  
Jin: What?!  
  
ACWood: Eh.... Jin, you're hot and everything but....  
  
Jin: But what? Tell me the truth! I can take it!  
  
ACWood: You're hot, but that's all. You're just a... Aw I forgot the word but I am only physically attracted to yaz.  
  
Jin: And?  
  
ACWood: -_- Nevermind, you simple fool...  
  
Jin: Dammit! Why?! WHY!?!  
  
ACWood: Hey, calm down! I don't hate you or anything. I just don't LOVE you.  
  
Jin: Man...  
  
ACWood: Don't worry, I won't take you or that idiot, Hwoarang off my notebook. I still think you guys are hot.  
  
Jin: Ok.  
  
Hwoarang: Hey! I think there was a shot at me somewhere in there and I don't appreciate it!  
  
ACWood: Aww shut up.  
  
Jin: Yeah! Shut the hell up!  
  
Hwoarang: You shut up you... You little... *walks up to Jin*...Thing....  
  
Jin: *walks up to Hwoarang so that they are almost in each others faces* Thing, eh?  
  
Hwoarang: Yeah! *pokes finger in Jin's chest*  
  
ACWood: STOP IT!  
  
Hwoarang: Or what?  
  
Jin: Yeah!  
  
ACWood: You two stop that or I'll make you... Participate in another one of my "side-projects" (hee hee)  
  
Hwoarang: * shifts eyes*  
  
Jin: *looks at ground*  
  
ACWood: Yeah, that's what I thought.  
  
Readers: Whaaaaaaat?  
  
ACWood: Mwahaha.... MWAhahaha... MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough* Oh lord, help me....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Oh man, that was hella stupid. I'm sorry you even read this. *sigh* This was just a boatload of stupidity if you ask me. Mostly on that ass Hwoarang's part. *glares*  
but, not to worry! I will kill Hwoarang SOME day. Yesssssss... I will KILL him!!!  
YESSSSSSS!! And I will not kill Jin so then they can NEVER be together! YESSSSS! Oh, no... I wouldn't wanna do that... *sighs at own stupidity*! oh and before you call the men in the nice white suits to come get me, could you review my pathetic excuse for a humor story?   
Just to make me happy? Really? Oh yeah!)  
  
people that I wanna give a damn shout-out to! You gotta prolem wit dat?!  
  
Mrs. C. Bloom--Casey, I'm sorry you don't want to be my beta and you don't want me as your beta *tear* I really thought it could be *sniff* something special... but it's ok. I know you want me DEAD! I knew it! You wish I was just like you smell: DEAD!!! Bwahahaahahah!  
I'm just kiddin' ya, pal. ^_^ Man, I gotta stop using lines from movies to apologize for my STUPIDITY! llolololololloll I love you Casey. *tear again* I'm so--so-- SO-- Ah, I dunno... I just... *shrugs* I think that you and AJ are the best writers in the world. Except all that Draco/Ginny CRAP! LOL J/K. Don't wanna get flamed AGAIN. Anyways... I appreciate your support of me and my ignorant stories. (Too all you other fools: READ HER STORIES!!!) ^_^  
  
Virtual Faerie--Amberlena, I am a retard. Did I tell you that? Well, I just wanna say that I'm glad that you got me into fan-fiction and all that. *tear* I really like it and I like reading it and everything. But I don't like reviewing... So sometimes I do not. Hee...  
I just don't know what I'd do without you and your crazy shenanigans. Bwaha. Ya know what? Mrs. Miller called Roman Orr a retard coz he did his homework in pen. LOL That was so funny. Well, anyways. You know I love you too and all that shiz... *shifts eyes*  
I'm such a retard. Thanks for always reading my stories even when I know you don't like Tekken and when I don't wanna read HSNT.(Too all you other fools: READ HER STORIES!!!) ^_^  
  
NextBigThing1-- Whether you care or not, I think that you are the best humor writer EVER and you always make me laugh so hard that I cry when I read your stories. LOL Just thinkin about it gets me acting more retarded than usual, which is not good coz I'm on retard over-load now ^_^ ha ha! I also like talkin to you and I'm glad I met cha. ^_^  
Also, you know that Audioslave song? Not Cochise, but the other one that is a single? Well, it makes me think of you. Especially the guitar solo. I don't know why... *shrugs* Just thought I'd tell ya.  
Why am I writing you this? You don't read my stories! LOL (Too all you other fools: READ HIS STORIES!!!) ^_^  
Dionne-- You are just about my only fan. ^_^ I really appreciate you always reviewing this fic. Some people only review once and only on one chapter and we hates it!!! Yes we do! *shifts eyes* Well, anyways.... Thanks for always reading my story. and you can have Hwoarang AND Jin. *sigh* I think I'm kinda getting over Jin... and moving onto someone else... *whistles*(Too all you other fools: READ HER STORIES!!!) ^_^  
  
Hwoarang: I like your stories too and you cuss a lot and I think that's hella funny.   
I don't know WHY you gave ME a shout-out in your story. That made me feel special tho.   
^_^ I have you on my favorites I think... If not then I'll get you on there straight away. Hee hee (Too all you other fools: READ HIS/HER {I don't know...} STORIES!!!) ^_^  
  
... I'm sure there are more people I should thank but they prolly aren't THAT important seein' as I can't remember them...  
  
~Ambero ( Man, I think all this extra shiz was more than the actual chappie... sheesh...) 


End file.
